An Adventure to last a life time
by FeeKilico
Summary: Thria is half Hobbit and half human. Her and her Adoptive father Bilbo, get a unexpected invitation to join Thorin Oakenshield on his quest to reclaim Erebor. With friendships forged, can Thria and Bilbo stop a fire breathing dragon, or will she be distracted by a certain blonde and brown haired dwarf? FiliXOCXKili
1. Author Note

Hello to all my readers. Sorry it's been so long since I've posted anything. There is no excuse other than Real life has dealt me a crap hand as of late. What you are about to read is my mix of A New Journey Begins and Under the Mountain. (Which have now been pulled)

It is still centerd around Thria. Will follow the the plot line of The Hobbit trilogy, but with a few added twists.

I truly hope you enjoy it. Word of caution, The first chapter has been Beta'd. Unfourtantly my Beta SkyWolf49 is dealing with some Real Life stuff. So she cannot beta my work anymore. I am slowly learning so please stay with me. She has taught me alot, along with my previous Beta RagdollPrincess.


	2. Thria Baggins

**A/N Nothing belongs to me, only my own creations. I truly hope you enjoy! Review and tell me your thoughts. FeeKilico**

The Inn was buzzing tonight. Thria stood behind the bar, cleaning a mug whilst watching everyone laughing and smoking. Tonight was different than most nights. Tonight a Dwarf graced The Green Dragon with his presence.

All music and chatter ceased when he walked in. All eyes were on the gruff looking Dwarf, on his bald tattooed head and his two handed war hammer and axe. He walked to the bar and grunted out that he wanted a room. He was much taller than Thria, by at least a foot, and very intimidating, though he was polite enough. She gladly escorted him to one of their finest, where he bowed his scarred head in thanks and left her without a word, turning into his room for the night. Seeing he wouldn't be needing anything else, Thria headed back downstairs to the common room and bar to continue her work.

"Be carful Thria, Dwarfs have a reputation of being shameless thieves," growled Mr. Franklin the local Tanner.

"Oh I am aware, but how do you know that's true? Some steal yes, but this dwarf looks more like the warrior type, if you somehow didn't notice. Besides, it's hardly fair to judge him based on the past actions of a minority group who just happen to belong to his race." Thria said, returning to wiping down some freshly washed tankards with a-relatively-clean rag. Little did Thria know that the Dwarf had stood listening to every word she had spoken. Thria finished wiping down the final tankard, only to jump as a gruff voice sounded out from her left where a rickety staircase lead up to the inn's accommodations.

"Ale and dinner, please lass" he was saying.

"Will a selection of meat, cheese and bread suffice? Or would you like something hot?" She asked. He looked at Thria for a moment and then smiled.

"A bit of everything if you please, I'll be in the corner" he said, pointing toward the fire place. Thria then rushed to the kitchen to set to work heating a recently cooked pot of stew, retrieving cold items and warming the bread on a rack above the stove whilst she waited. She then put it all together on several plates. Dwarves typically had money and always had healthy appetites; that much she knew from experience. Thria grabbed the wooden cart, piled up the plates on it and trundled towards his table. The dwarf put his mug down as she placed the food in front of him.

"Anything else," Thria asked, but he simply shook his head and began to eat. She walked back to the bar and resumed serving her clients. Every once in a while she caught herself glancing over, to ensure he was satisfied. He seemed to be reading some sort of map. So she left him alone for the rest of the evening, except for on the numerous occasions he called for more ale. He drank like a typical dwarf too. A few more hours passed and Thria rang the bell for final rounds. The bar slowly emptied as she started collecting empty tankards. Once the mugs where collected Thria had begun cleaning the tables, when she happened to look to the corner and see the dwarf still sitting. He had his eyes closed, and was leisurely smoking his pipe. She then made her way over to him and collected his mug and dessert dish which he had requested earlier. Dwarves could match the hobbits in appetite, she reckoned, wondering absentmindedly which race would fare better in an eating contest.

"Where do you live lass, is it close by?" he asked, nodding appreciatively as she gave him a fresh mug of ale.

"Yes, I live just on top of the hill. Only a few minutes away." The dwarf grunted in acknowledgement, as Thria noticed him taking his tobacco pouch out. The curiosity was killing Thria as to why the dwarf was here. Dwarves hadn't stepped into the shire for over 60 years, not since Erebor had been taken by a dragon. Back then there had been many dwarves traveling the vast plains, some even passing through Hobbiton.

"What brings a lone dwarf to these parts?" Thria then asked tentatively, hoping her question wasn't offensive in some way. Dwarves were odd in that way; the tiniest of things unbeknownst to those unfamiliar with their culture and rules could set them off. The dwarf looked at Thria, studying the hobbit in front of him.

"A meeting of our Kin lass. Though I am a day early," he chuckled. Thria smiled and continued cleaning the bar. Thria then went down into the cellar with the intention of bringing up a replacement barrel for an empty one. Thria didn't hear the dwarf as he came up behind her. She almost screamed as he tapped her shoulder, spinning around to see a look of amusement adorning his rugged face.

"Don't do that to me," She gasped, feeling her heart rate speed up. He chuckled and hefted the barrel easily in his arms.

"Allow me" he said, as Thria nodded gratefully. Dwarves were known to be rude and obnoxious in their dealings with other races, but this one seemed like an exception. He hooked it all up, and poured another drink to make sure it was working.

"Why aren't you being rude master dwarf?" Thria then asked. She quickly covered her mouth, ashamed of her statement. Who was she to judge? He bellowed with laughter, almost spilling his ale.

"Ah lass you are a funny little thing," He chuckled, "I was raised better than some of the scum that share our name. It's them ones what give us a bad name." Thria blushed slightly before looking away.

"I'm sorry master dwarf," she murmured causing him to chuckle again.

"I've been called worse lass. But if you meet any of my kin tomorrow, please, we are not all bad," he winked, trying to lighten the mood.

"I never did catch your name," she prompted, hoping he truly did not think ill of her despite his having brushed off the almost-insult.

"Dwalin, Son of Fundin," he bowed.

"It was a pleasure meeting you, but I must get home now. I will see you tomorrow afternoon master Dwalin," she said walking out the door. The night was cold and crisp as Thria hurriedly walked home, where she was greeted by the smell of Bilbo's lovely beef stew.

"Bilbo, I'm home," she yelled, closing the door behind her. Bilbo emerged in his bath robe, a pipe sticking jauntily out of his mouth at an angle. He smiled and ushered her into the sitting room, asking "How was work?"

"We had a dwarf accommodate one of our best rooms. His name is Dwalin, son of Fundin," she replied, digging into her food. Bilbo smiled, nodding his head thoughtfully.

"And what business does he have here?" Bilbo asked, as he watched Thria finish up her stew.

"Meeting of his kin, was all he said."

"Get some sleep, busy day tomorrow. I'd expect more of them to show," Bilbo grunted as he stood, patting her knee. She kissed his cheek and headed for her room. She changed into her night gown and sat down at her vanity to brush her hair. She then slipped into bed smiling, excitedly anticipating getting to meet more dwarves the next day.

Thria woke up early the next day and bathed before making her rounds at the market, picking up dinner for herself and Bilbo. She returned home, made some breakfast, then promptly left again, ready to start cooking at the inn. One thing Thria loved more than anything was cooking. Bilbo had taught her to cook at a young age; she owed everything to him. She smiled as she began to chop the vegetables and potatoes. Around lunch time, everything was simmering and ready to go. She put her apron on and entered the taproom, where she noticed that Dwalin was already sat down, an Ale in front of him. She walked over and handed him the menu.

"Chicken stew and dumplings sounds perfect, are you cooking it Thria?" he asked, earning a nod and smile from Thria. It was late afternoon and her attention was drawn to the opening of the door. An elderly dwarf was looking around; he spotted Dwalin and hurried toward him, embracing him with a wide smile before going over to the bar.

"Balin, at your service lass," he said smiling sweetly at Thria. He was a plump little dwarf with a long white beard that dangled over his belly.

"Thria, pleasure to meet you. What can I get you?" she asked. He ended up booking a room for 11 more dwarves. Thria took him upstairs to the vacant rooms where she handed him the keys so he could settle in. She then prepared him a meal and ale, taking it over to where he now sat with Dwalin; he nodded in gratitude as Thria walked back behind the bar.

"Thria you can leave now, it's pretty dead tonight. Go home and enjoy your evening," the inn keeper told her kindly.

"Are you sure? There are more dwarves coming tonight," She informed him, but he just smiled.

"These ones are well mannered enough. If the rest of their kin follow their lead, I'll be perfectly fine." Thria nodded and hung her apron behind the bar, waved goodnight to Dwalin and Balin and left the building, smiling as she caught the oddly polite dwarves bowing to her in response.

She reached Bag End to find Bilbo sitting outside smoking his pipe.

"I take it you're not needed," he commented with a small smile. Thria studied him for a moment and could see something was bothering him. She looked at him questioningly before he sighed at her.

"Gandalf came to visit this morning. Wanted me to join him on a quest. When I said no, he smiled in a sort of knowing way, muttered something under his breath and left." Gandalf the grey was a friend of Thria's and Bilbo's. He would come around once a year on a midsummer's eve and light his whizz poppers, much to the children's delight. Many flashing and banging lights would illuminate the sky and there would be music and dancing, with heaps of food. Those nights were incredibly fun, and much anticipated by everyone young and old all year round.

"Come, let me cook, and we shall have a peaceful evening," she offered. They entered the small house and she headed straight for the kitchen. Bilbo went toward the bathroom. By the time he was done, she'd already cooked the fish and the potatoes were almost done, as were the vegetables. She placed a basket of buns and butter on the table, brought the food out and sat down to wait for Bilbo, who emerged wearing his bathrobe and puffing at his pipe. When he'd sat himself down they started eating, happily filling their plates with food.

"This looks wonderful Thria," Bilbo said whilst squeezing some lemon onto his fish. Thria was about to take a bite when the doorbell rang. She quickly stood and rushed to the door, tentatively opening it to see Dwalin and Balin standing there, to her surprise and confusion.


	3. The Compnay arrive

**A/N: Wow thank you to everyone that has followed/favorited. and reviewed on this story. It made me smile seeing my hotmail piled with fanfiction. I'm truly grateful for you all and hope I don't disappoint.**

"Thria this is a pleasant surprise, we didn't know this was your home" Balin then said. Both dwarfs looked at there host, seeing the confusion etched on her face. Suddenly there attention is drawn to another standing at the door.

"Thria, everything okay?" Bilbo then asked. He looked at the Dwarves, and then back to Thria.

"Bilbo this is Dwalin and Balin" Was all she said. They bowed as Bilbo fastened the robe tie around his waist. In the distance a crack resonated in the sky. A cold wind entered the hobbit hole, blowing out a few candles.

"What brings you here, master Dwarfs" Thria then asks. They look at her it was there turn to looked confused.

"He said you'd be expecting us, and that there would be food" Dwalin then said. Thria and Bilbo both looked at each other. Another crack sounded in the distance, causing the sky to illuminate.

"Who said" Bilbo then asked.

"All will be explained when the rest come, may we come in?" Balin then asked. Both Thria and Bilbo stood aside, allowing the dwarves to enter. Dwalin took his leather cloak off, placing it on the wall hanger. Bilbo then told them to follow him into the dining area. Thria stood behind looking around the house. She was taking notes of every valuable thing they had. She felt on edge at the sudden intrusion into her home. Dwalin was secretive about who sent them. Thria wasn't one to judge but she needed to be carful, just incase. Thria slowly followed suit and sat down next to Bilbo. Bilbo had placed the Iron tea pot over the fire.

"How many more" Bilbo then asked. Curiosity was etched over his face. Balin stared at the hobbit, as he asked his question. Balin had a different perspective on Bilbo. He was told to look for a 'Burglar'. But looking around and looking at Bilbo, could he be mistaken? The mark glowing on the door indicated that this was in fact the right place to be. He thought bilbo to be rough around the edges, not gentle and soft faced. Bilbos blue eyes bore into his guests waiting for there answer.

"Eleven more, they are just finishing up," Dwalin said in a gruff voice. Dwalin looked around the neat and homely hobbit hole. He eyed the fine china behind the glass in the cabinet. He checked the pantry filled with food, to feed an army.

"So how long have you been married" Balin then asked. Thria then looked at Bilbo and back at Balin. She began to laugh, as did Bilbo.

"You are mistaken Balin, Bilbo is my Adoptive father" Balin's cheeks flushed red. Dwalin chuckled at his brothers mistake.

"I am sorry lass" He said. Thria laughed some more, as the tea pot begun to whistle. She stood up and pulled the pot from the fire. Bilbo had already placed Cups and everything needed to make some tea. Balin smiled as he poured himself some tea.

"Got anything stronger" Dwalin then asked. Bilbo nods and leaves the room to head into the pantry. Thria can sense Bilbo's weariness of the situation. Right now he is playing host, to unknown dwarves. Bilbo prefers to avoid these situations. Bilbo returns with a wooden tankard filled with Ale. Dwalin bows his head slightly and takes a few gulps. As he does the bell rings again. Balin smiles knowing more of his kin have arrived.

"I'll get this Bilbo," Thria said standing. She walked to the door and once again tentatively opening the door. Before her stood Two younger dwarfs.

"Fili" Said the blonde.

"Kili" Then said the dark haired dwarf. He was more boyish then Fili.

"At your service" They both said in unison bowing before Thria. They looked at Thria instantly smiling.

"You must be " Kili then said. Amongst the thunder a slap was heard. Thria witnessed Fili smack Kili upside the head. Kili looked at Fili with a small burn behind his eyes.

"That is clearly a women brother, you fool" Fili then said. Thria admired how he sprung to her defense. At the back of her mind she was still cautious. Dwarves can be tricksters at best.

"It matters not" Kili then said walking into her home. Kili then proceeded to walk into the dining area and greet Dwalin and Balin. Fili slowly entered watching Thrias expression. Thria was beyond angry at the rudeness of the dwarf. Not once has someone disrespected her in her own home. Fili shook his head and followed the laughter. Thria shut the door and timidly looked around the hall. Everything was still in one place. Nothing had been touched or moved but she still kept her guard up. Kili already had a Tankard in front of him. He was talking to Dwalin. Fili sat quietly talking to Balin. Balin every once in a while looked over at Kili and shook his head. Thria stood by the entrance fully taking in the scene before her. At her table sat Four Dwarves. Two she already met, but Fili and Kili where strangers to her. She stared at Fili whilst he was talking to the elder dwarf. As he was talking Fili proceeded to pull out a small smoking pipe. She watched as his soft pink lips wrapped around the end. Fili chuckled at something causing his braided mustache to swing from the movement. Fili had a strange set of blue eyes. They were like pools of Sapphire, but clouded with a hint of silver. Thria found herself blushing slightly at Fili. The door bell went again but this time Bilbo walked to the door.

As he did Thria drew her attention to Kili. His boisterous laugh echoed around the room. Yes boyish would be the right term used to describe him. He had no beard but stubble instead. He wore his hair pulled back slightly. And his eyes where gleaming like a river of silver. Thria could hear the rain begin to fall outside. Laughter filled the hallway as voices drew nearer. In came a small band of dwarfs. Thria then looked up and saw Gandalf the grey standing at the door. Bilbo was stomping his way to the then struck Thria as to why there was twelve dwarves in her home. Gandalf mentioned earlier on in the day about some quest. As gandalf settled the dwarves begun to enter the pantry and emptying the shelfs. Bilbo was walking back placing the braces of his pants over his shoulder. He started fussing over his chairs as they where being moved.

Thria quietly walked to her room locking the door behind her. Fili and even kili has stirred something inside her. She found herself in front of her mirror brushing her hair, and cleaning her face. She smoothed down her blue plaid dress and smiled. As she walked out the laughter echoed through out the hobbit hole making her shake her head. She walked to the dining area catching Bilbo silently whispering to gandalf. Thria stood against the frame observing the feast before her. Out the corner of her eye she could see Fili eyeing her smiling slightly. Her stomach started to flip making her feel weird and strangely enough happy. That was until a slightly tipsy kili opened his mouth.

"Women get me more ale" he bellowed stuffing his face with ham. Everyone went silent even gandalf. Kili looked around and the back to Thria.

"Excuse me" Thria said in a very calm tone.

"I said get me some more ale. You are a waitress no? I am thirsty and require a refill" kili continued eating not realizing that everyone was staring at him including a red faced Fili.

"Well kili if you want a waitress I suggest you head to bree. In my own home I am not a waitress I am simply Thria. And if you don't like that then I suggest you leave. After all me and my father have been pretty silent considering you are all guests, guests that we had no idea walk into our home. You eat my food, and drink my ale. I am never one to judge but you contribute to the bad reputation that your kin already suffer from." Thria spoke. Everything was deathly silent. Kili looked at her gaping like a fish out of water.

"I am Kili Durin, Prince of Erebor, nephew to Thorin Oakensheild, future king under the mountain" he said continuing to stare at her.

"I am Thria baggins, and as of right now you aren't in a mountain, you are in MY home so that makes you plain old Kili Durin" with that Thria turned on her heel heading for the door.

"Thria it's cold and wet out, please stay inside my dear" Gandalf had said. Thria just stared at him grabbed her coat and slammed the door shut. As the door closed Fili couldn't help but smile. Thria was a spitfire, a spitfire that he was highly attracted too. The way her chest blushed as she got angry. The way her long red curls bounced and she stormed away. But most of all the fire she held behind her emerald eyes, made his cock twitch slightly. Yes Thria baggins was a women after his own heart, and he truly hoped she along with her father would accompany them to reclaim there home.

Outside Thria sat on the bench under her bedroom window. She sighed as she looked up to the dark clouds dominating the night sky. A pebble being kicked bought her back to reality. By her door stood another dwarf, no doubt there leader.

"Just enter and join your kin" she said in a deadpan tone. The figure turned around and saw her slump forward. He walked towards her and sat next to her.

"Thorin Oakensheild" his gruff voice said.

"Thria baggins" was all she replied. Thorin studied the half breed in front of him. Thorin knew about hobbits but never had he come across one half breed with the race of men and women.

"Why are you not inside, in the warmth" he asked. Thria looked at him and sighed.

"Kili" she said in one word. Thorin nodded and sighed a little. He stood up offering his hand to Thria.

"Come we shall talk inside. Plus I want to try some of your stew, gandalf praised to the heavens" he said with a small smile. Thria nodded and took his hand. She held back a gasp at the roughness of his touch. She walked inside Thorin following behind. She took his coat and pointed him towards his kin. She then walked towards the kitchen completely ignoring everyone. She put a small pot on the fireplace and started heat up some stew. She placed some bread on the rack and waited. She stared at the flames licking the pot. Usually she wouldn't lash out and react in such a uncivilized manner. But kili durin sparked something deep insider her, which frightened her slightly.

"You okay lass" came the voice of Fili. Thria looked at him and just nodded. Fili then pulled the pot from the fire and helped Thria prepare his uncles dinner. Thria smiled a little as they walked back into the dining area. She looked at Thorin seeing the tiredness behind his eyes.

"Thank you Thria and Fili" he said smiling. Thria bowed and then saw a empty seat and sat down. Fili sat next to her and sighed in content. Fili could smell her earthly scent with a hint of lavender. Fili quietly grabbed her hand, to which Thria gave willingly. Thria begun to relax under his touch. Thorin was already on a 3rd bowl before he begun to talk.

"Thank you all for coming. Most of you know why we are here. I will let gandalf explain the rest" he said. Gandalf begun to explain about Erebor. He produced a map which got everyone excited.

"What about the beast inside" Balin then said. Bilbo immediately showed more interest. He may be a baggins but the tooke side of him resides inside him too. The beast was named Smaug. Smaug took over the mountain when Thorin's grandfather got a bit to greedy with his gold. Gandalf produced a key which Thorin stared at intently. All the dwarfs begun to murmur about the key.

"It is time for the beasts reign to end. That is why we will need a burglar" Gandalf then said looking at Bilbo. Bilbo paled as a contract was handed to him. I quickly got up and read it with him

"Why Bilbo." I then asked. Gandalf was about to speak but Thorin cur him off.

"Bilbo will be light on his feet. And the Dragon has never come across a hobbit scent before. All he knows is human and dwarf. And gandalf assured us that he was the best man for the job." Thorin then said. Thria could see the truth behind his blue orbs. She looked at the contract again getting to the final page. There in black lay the signatures of Thorin and Balin. Beneath had bilbos name printed, along with hers. She looked again and then looked at gandalf.

"Why is my name here gandalf" she said panicking a little. She and Bilbo both sat down.

"We will give you some privacy" Thorin said. They left the dining area and went towards the sitting room. The fire already roaring keeping the comfort of home with them.

"It's a adventure of a lifetime. And you are a pretty good shot with bow, and you can cook" gandalf said with a light smile. Bilbo muttered to himself about being a baggins from bag end.

"You will have a few tales to tell when you return" gandalf said. Thria smiled at the idea of going on a adventure. Something you hear in storybooks come to life. A band of dwarfs traveling to Erebor to reclaim there home from a fire breathing dragon. With a hobbit a wizard and a half breed.

"Can you promise I will come back?" Bilbo asked.

"No and if you do, you will not be the same" Bilbo sighed and stood up.

"I'm sorry you have the wrong hobbit" Bilbo then said walking away. Gandalf then looked at Thria and sighed.

"We leave for bree in the morning. And we will travel the next day" was all he said. Thria put down the contract and walked to her room. She sat on her bed and lay back. Her head was swimming with everything she read. A fire breathing dragon stood between them. The possibility of not returning. And the possibility that this could lead her father to his death. Thorin watched as her door closed. He looked around the home and relaxed. He knew this would be the last homely comfort we would have, before his journey started. He looked around at his kin and sighed. He trusted everyone of his kin and knew it could be done. Far to long have they lived in the blue mountains never truly feeling at home. The deep sound of music filled the hole. Thria could hear Thorins gruff voice begin to sing. She closed her eyes and listened as they sung about gold and going home.

**Next chapter will be up in a few days. Just adding the finishing touches to it. FeeKilico**


	4. Bree

**A/N: There is no excuse for my Update being late. I'm going to put things bluntly and not sugar things over. My realtionship is hanging by a balance. Things have come up that have made us reevaluate a few things. The next chapter is already half written. I apologize to everyone following.**

**Bree**

Thria woke the next morning with a slight chill running through her. She sat up and stretched hearing her bones click as she moved. She walked towards the dining area finding Bilbo sitting there. He had his pipe in his mouth staring down at the contract.

"You okay dad" Thria then asked. Bilbo looked up and nodded. She sat down next to him and linked her arm with his.

"What would you do" he whispered. Thria looked at the contract and on instinct grabbed the ink well in front of the contract and signed her name.

"It will be a adventure dad. You have read about distant lands in your books. This is your chance to actually travel to those places" was all she said. She went to her room with a small bounce in her step. She quickly washed and got herself dressed. She put on her black tanned pants thinking of the comfort she would need. She grabbed a hiking bag and started to place some more clothes inside. Luckily she had a few pairs of warm pants she wears for hunting. She placed a few clean shirts, and tunic jackets. She didn't worry much about undergarments as she barley wore any, only when she had her monthly bleed.

She put in a few cleaning supplies and closed her bag. She dug deep into her closet and rolled up her bear skin and clipped it to the tassels below her bag. She placed on her hunting boots and placed her long curls into a bun. She put on her thick long sleeve blouse, and her royal blue tunic vest. She walked out the room to find Bilbo already packed and ready to leave. Grabbing a smaller bag Thria packed a few apples for the journey to bree. Bilbo grabbed the contract and followed Thria out the door. As they reached the end of Bag end they both turned around.

"You ready" Thria said linking her arm with his. By mid afternoon they are on the banks of the shire. Bilbo knew a few short paths that would cut off a chunk of there journey. A mile ahead was a small cluster of farm houses. A wagon would travel daily to and from the ferry that crossed into Bree. By now Thorin and his company would be settling in and heading towards the bar. Early evening approached and Thria and Bilbo arrived at the large wooden gate of Bree. Farmer's where slowly leaving with there wagons empty. Many different cultures traded and lived within Bree. Humans, even a few elfs occupied a few homes. The elves would sell there silk garments and flawless weapons. Humans would trade there home baked goods and smith weapons. Bree was full of the bounty that kept roofs over heads and food on the table.

"Good evening Bilbo, Thria" The gate master said as they walked by.

"Good evening" they both say walking towards the Prancing pony. They step inside and walk over to the bar.

"Master baggins welcome, what can I do for you" Bill the bartender said.

"Two rooms please" He looked at Thria and then smiled.

"Thria" He said with a warm smile. Thria took the keys and smiled back as she made her way upstairs. As she walked past a room she heard a small moan, followed by a louder moan. Luckily her room was towards the end of the corridor. She set her bag down and walked to her bed. She lay back and looked up towards the ceiling. This was the beginning of a adventure that would be with her for a life time. The thing that terrified her the most was the dragon. They may not return home to there hobbit hole. The prospect of having her skin melted from her bones sent a shiver down her spine. She pushed feeling aside and smiled. '_No more negative thoughts' _she said to herself. She sat back up and made her way back towards the bar room. Bilbo was already sitting with Thorin and Gandalf looking over some maps. The company where eating and smoking there pipes. Thria walked to the bar and sat on a bar stool and ordered her usual honey ale.

"Look who showed up, thought you wouldn't come lass" Dwalin's gruff voice then said. He gave a small bow and sat next to her on the stool. A few people moved away muttering something under there breath.

"I thought so too, but here I am" She said giving a small toast. Dwalin smiled and bashed his mug with hers causing ale to spill on the bar. Bill smiled as he walked by grabbing a small cloth and wiping up the mess.

"Come eat, there is some food left" Dwalin chuckled leading her to the table. The only available spot was next to Fili, who was waiting with a huge grin on his face,

"Thria" He said lightly brushing his lips over her hand. The tickle from his mustache made her giggle causing him to laugh. She sat down and started to pick at the huge pile of food infront of her. She looked around and noticed Kili was not amongst the group. Thria sighed in content as she sat back rubbing her belly. Fili kept staring at the tiny bit of flesh on show.

"I'm heading to my room I need to freshen up" Thria then said. Fili followed behind being the perfect gentlemen by grabbing her bag.

"Where'd you get the bear skin" Fili asked as they walked down the hall towards her room.

"Was with me when I was a babe, had it ever since" Thria said in a sad voice. She opened her door and allowed Fili to enter and drop her bag by the bed.

"I'm two doors down. Come get me when you are ready and we shall have a few drinks before bed" With that he smiled and slowly shut her door as he left. Thria was left standing there blushing slightly. She couldn't deny that Fili had some sort of effect on her. She walked to the small wash room to find a tub already filled with water. She used the poking iron to shuffle a few coal under the tub. When she got in she sighed in content as submerged herself under the water. She closed her eyes and relaxed and thought about her adventure. All she could think about what Fili and his devilishly handsome smile. Images then floated around her mind of what he looked like naked. How his taught muscles would feel underneath her touch. She found herself moving her hand lower down her body just as Fili popped next to her.

He smiled and grabbed a wash cloth and begun to wash her overly sensitive body. He started with her breasts slowly making circular motions causing her to moan lightly. He trailed the cloth down her body and above her mound of curls. He smiled a wicked grin and begun to rub circles on her most sensitive spot. The cloth fell to the bottom of the tub as he rubbed slowly and teasingly. One hand worked her clit as the other worked her breast. Thria let out small moans as he was drawing pleasure from her body. He looked into her brown orbs looking for a sign of approval. Thria gave a slight nod and closed her eyes, with that Fili put a big meaty finger inside her pussy. She gasped at the size of his digit as he slowly moved in and out.

"Wet and ready for me I see" He smirked adding another finger. She moaned a little louder this time, causing her eyes to open. She looked into his blue eyes and he smirked knowing he was having this effect on her. His thumb found her clit and begun to rub circles again. Thria let out small moans as her stomach begun to coil. Fili sensing what's about to happen moves faster in and out of her. Thria screams her release all over his fingers and the bathtub.

"Beautiful" He whispers before he vanishes. Thria opens her eyes and looks around the room, a dream. It was all in her head. Fili was never there, Fili never drew that pleasure from her. She looked down and saw her hand still attached to her pussy. She quickly washed herself and stepped out the tub. She dried herself and got dressed into her baggy sleeping pants and loose white tunic shirt. She placed her curls in a small bun above her head and headed out the room. She walked to Fili's door and have a small knock.

"Enter" His voice said. She sighed and walked into finding him lounging on his bed. He had a map infront of him and a small tumbler of fire whiskey. He looked up and smiled seeing Thria stand before him. He stood up and made his way over to her. She stared at his defined body. He had a small scatter of blonde hair on his chest. A trail leading down from his belly button to his crouch, and very chiseled V. She bit her lip and suppressed a moan. Fili stared at her as her eyes where roaming over his body. The innocence of her lips biting causing his penis to stand to attention.

"Come here" He said in a husky voice. Thria took her bun out letting her hair cascade down her back. Fili placed on hand on her cheek and brought her lips to his own. They were soft, ever so soft with a hint of mint lingering. He deepened the kiss walking backwards to his bed. He sat down causing Thria to straddle him and moan as she felt his manhood beneath her._"At least 8" and thick" _she thought to herself. His hands slid down her body and grabbed onto her hips. She ground herself into him causing them both to moan. The kissed continued as the moved together slowly. He could feel her dampness through her sleep pants. He stood up carrying her before dropping her onto his bed. He crawled up her body like a Lion stalking his pray. As he did he nudged her legs open and settled between them. Fili knew not to push it so he grinded against her causing her to moan. Thria continued to dry hump until Fili roared his release inside his pants. Thria was gasping for air as her orgasm took over. Fili smiled and lent on for a kiss before she was gone. Fili shook his head and found himself alone and messy. He looked down and grunted before quickly washing up. As he walked out the small wash room a light tap sounded at his door.

"Thria" He said with big smile. Thria was dressed with her hair in a bun.

"You ready" She said causing him to nod. He smiled knowing he had caught Thria slowly allowing her eyes to roam his body. He placed a light tunic over his head and closed his door. As they left another door opened and out walked Kili, along with a harlot. Kili stopped dead in his tracks coming face to face with Thria. Fili shook his head and placed his hand to the small of Thria's back.

"Come, let's get that drink" He said as they walked away. Thria sighed as they sat at the bar. Fili poured her a drink and she took small sips. Kili had put her in a foul mood. What right did she have to be mad. It's not like they are courting, they barely spoke anything to each other. But something in the pit of her stomach was making her upset, seeing him with the that dwarf women.

"Please cheer up Thria, that's what Kili does" Fili says sensing thria's mood. Thria looked at his blue orbs and nodded. Music begun to play in the corner where the dwarfs sat. The bar was almost empty except for themselves and a few hobbits and men.

"Dance with me" Fili said holding out his hand. She downed her drink and nodded. They walked to middle of the room and he begun to twirl her around. Thria begun to laugh ash she danced to the ever changing music. She spun around and into the arms of another dwarf.

"Ori" Was all he said before dancing. It continued like that until Thria was properly introduced to every dwarf. Thorin was the last to claim a dance with her. He smiled as he held out his hand. Thria hadn't had this much fun since Amelia Gamgee had her birthday celebration. After her dance with Thorin she sat down and begun drinking her honey ale. She looked at the mantlepiece and saw the time.

"I bid you all a goodnight. I need sleep if we are to leave in the morning" She bows and makes her way back to her room. She looks behind and finds no one following her, for which she is thankful for. As she makes it to the top of the stairs Kili is coming out his room.

"Kili" Was all she said before heading into her room. As she closed her door Kili stood there motionless. He turned and walked down to the bar to join his kin. Fili was talking to Bilbo but he could feel his gaze on him. Fili walked over and sat next to him.

"You brother have royaly screwed yourself" Kili looked at him and didn't say a word.

"What do I do" He muttered, looking into his half empty Ale.

"Apologize and show her the real you" Was all Fili said before bidding everyone a goodnight. Back in Thria's room she lay with her eyes open. Her stomach was still in knots from seeing Kili earlier. She sighed and rolled on her side and closed her eyes. Fili invaded her dream but along with him came Kili. Thrias lips turned up and she sighed in content, her stomach finally allowing her to sleep.


	5. The Valley of Imladris

**A/N: Thank you to everyone that added me on to there alert list. Updates will come a little quicker now, next chapter is almost done.**

**The Valley of Imladris**

Thria woke up first before anyone. She quickly washed and got dressed ready for her day to begin. She headed towards the bar and placed her bag down by the table. The kitchen staff were already working away at breakfast. Thria ordered pretty much anything she could before she headed to the market. Trade begun early at Bree, due to travelers coming and going. Thria walked around gathering some small supplies for the journey. By the time she was done everyone was awake and eating there breakfast. Thorin stood at the bar sorting out payment for there stay at Bree. By early morning everyone was ready to leave. Fili managed to get everyone a pony plus a few extra to help carry some of the load. By early afternoon the company where away from Bree and heading east. Thria hasn't traveled further than Bree, so everything was new to her. The sun was setting when Thorin found a mountain ridge to rest for the evening. Fili set to work on building a fire, and bombur begun to prep dinner. Thria was finishing tieing the pony's to the trees when gandalf approached her.

"How are you feeling Thria" he asked handing her a apple. She looked at the old wizard and smiled.

"Rather sore, but other than that I feel great" He chuckled and disappeared within the trees. Thria walked back and sat on a log next to Ori.

"What you doing" Thria then asked. Ori looked up and showed Thria his little book. She looked down and saw he was drawing, what looks like a person.

"I'm drawing you. I plan to write a book when I return" He says in a shy voice. Thria smiled and looked through the book and studied each picture. Ori was very talented at what he does, she got a glimpse of the blue mountains. The vast plains that lay before them, streams glistening in the afternoon sun.

"These are very good" She says smiling. She sees a small blush play on his cheeks and chuckles before placing more wood on the fire. It was dark by the time dinner was ready. Bombur had prepared a simple stew for everyone, with plenty left over. From the corner of her eye she could see Kili staring at her. When she turned he would look down at the small log in his hand. For the most part he had been making something, that he wanted no one to see. Suddenly there was a shriek in the distance. Thria stood up and moved closer to the fire. She heard it again and this time Fili sat next to her.

"Relax Thria it's just Orcs, they won't reach us" He said rubbing her back slowly.

"They strike, in the wee small hours, when everyone's asleep. Quick and quiet, no screams. Just lots of blood." Kili then said chuckling to himself. Little did he know that Thorin was already on high alert scanning the area best he could.

"You think that's funny? You think a night raid by orcs is a joke?" Thorin all but growled at Kili. Kili put his head down and didn't say anything. Thorin then walked to the edge of the mountain plain and stared into nothing. Balin then came over and begun to tell a tale of reclaiming the dwarf kingdom of Moria. Thria sat captivated at Balin told his tale of Thrain standing against Azog the defiler before having his head cut clean of his body. Thria shuddered at the mere thought of it happening. Everyone then looked at Thorin especially Dwalin with pride and sadness. Pride that he took the arm of Azog and send him scurrying away with his tail between his legs. And sadness at what he has lost, not only to Azog but the dragon also. Thorin turned around and saw his company all bowing before he walked by and sat by his rock.

"And the Pale Orc? What happened to him?" Bilbo then asked, what Balin failed to finish. Thorin stared at everyone and snarled.

"He slunk back into the hole whence he came. That filth died of his wounds long ago." He spat before saying no more. Gandalf then looked at Balin who mirrored the same expression. Thria didn't feel all that safe that night, so she put her bearskin near the fire. Fili and Kili where on watch that night, and watch is what they did. Both stared at Thria as she lay on her skin blissfully asleep.

"She's beautiful" Kili then said earning a small yes from Fili. In the distance six sets of eyes lay watch on Thorin and his company.

"Tell master we have found them" Said a Orc in his own tongue.

Next morning Thria woke to the smell of Stew being re heated. She sat up and stretched her aching limbs causing her to sigh.

"Here ya go lass, eat up" Dwalin said handing her a bowl.

"Thank you" She said tucking into the food. Once they where packed, they hit the open plains again. By late afternoon they had crossed a deserted plain and ended up by a small forest. Thria could hear the waterfalls and streams in the distance. She closed her eyes for a breif second enjoying her surroundings.

"Tell us a bit more about hobbits," Nori then asked, riding next to her. Bilbo was ahead with Gandalf and all eyes ears where waiting for her to speak.

"There is nothing to tell really. Other than me and Bilbo. Us hobbits are rather fond of unadventurous, bucolic and a simple life of farming. We try and eat 6 meals a day and love to socialize with our friends and family" Thria said. The dwarfs have all moved closer so they could listen to Thria speak. Kili lit his pipe and smoke blew around them and Thria chuckled.

"And believe it or not we invented the art of smoking and producing Pipe weed" this caused Kili to look and smile.

"I doubt that, the dwarves have the best pipe weed thria," He said full of confidence. Thria smiled and moved her pony closer to Bilbo. She rummaged in his bag before slowing down so they could catch up with her. She grabbed Kili's pipe and emptied the contents on the ground. She used a pipe cleaning cloth and cleaned the inside. She placed some weed inside and handed it back to Kili.

"No when you light up. Place two fingers over the whole and hold them there for a few" With that Kili did what she was told. The taste slowly creeping into his mouth.

"Now remove them, and blow the smoke" Kili closed his eyes and sighed a little. The weed smelt earthly and fresh. The smoke filled his lungs like the softest silk in Erebor. Thria smirked and continued her story.

"We actually came from the misty mountains you know; from the valley of Anduin. My ancestors begun to leave when Sauron begun to claim lands and power. They all separated to find new homes and start new families. One thing a hobbit loves more then food is farming. We enjoy the simple pleasures, and take great pride in our homes" She said smiling.

"We noticed" Fili then said. Thria chuckled remembering the song they sang as they threw dishes around the kitchen.

"We make camp here" Thorin then said. Gandalf looked ahead and shook his head.

"A farmer and his family used to live here. I think it would be wiser to move on. We could make for the hidden valley." Gandalf then said. Thorins face grew dark as they begun to argue over Elves. With that Gandalf stormed off muttering about having enough of dwarfs for one day. It was dark and Gandalf still hasn't shown back up. Bofur handed Bilbo two bowls to give to Kili and Fili who where watching the ponies. Thorin was still brooding over the fact that Gandalf wasn't with them. Thria caught thorin a few times servey the area to make sure they where safe. The beaten down house provided some cover from the cold but not a lot. Suddenly fili appeared gasping for breath.

"Trolls" Was all he said. The dwarfs gathered there weapons and followed Fili leaving Thria behind. She sat frozen as she blinked and looked around. She wanted to storm in there and help, but knew she had no way of protecting herself. She sat closer to the fire and pressed her legs to her chest. She tightened her hold around her knees and rocked back and forth. Dread was flowing freely through her body, hoping her father was okay. A loud roar echoed around them and suddenly all the ponys came dashing by her. She then covered her ears willing the noise not to penetrate her very soul. After what seemed like a lifetime strong arms wrapped around her. She screamed and elbowed something in the ribs causing who ever touched her to take a sharp intake of breath. She turned around to kick them before running until she saw Fili. Instantly she regretted her move and knelt beside him.

"I'm sorry" Was all she said. Fili grabbed her hand and planted a light kiss.

"You have strong arm" He chuckled. Thria looked at his eyes and he saw her concern.

"Bilbo is fine. Gandalf showed up and broke a boulder, turning the trolls to stone. Thorin was mad but once he realized Bilbo fought for time he was more than pleased. Come we found a troll cave" She held his hand as they walked through the bushes. Thria smelt the cave before she saw it causing her to gag. Instantly bilbo was by her side holding her tight.

He whispered words of comfort putting her entire body at ease. Thria opted to wait outside so she sat on a small rock and waited to be done. Bilbo came out first with a satchel that was is far better condition then his own. Gandalf then handed him a small sword to which bilbo paled. Gandalf assured that he would be fine and it would be of great use. Fili then came out smiling as he walked over to thria.

"Here when we rest next I will teach you the basics" He handed her what looked like bilbo's sword but it was more elegant. She noticed the detail of the sheath in which is sat. Intricate vines flourished throughout. She pulled out the curved blade and it shimmered in the morning sun. More vines seemed to be engraved on the blade causing her to smile.

"Thank you" She said as fili all but smiled. In the distance kili watched there exchange with jealousy and rage. Kili wanted to be close to her, wanted to feel her touch like fili does. But he knew he had a lot of making up to do and he needed to improve his behavior. He opened his shoulder bag and looked down at his carving. A few more finishing touches and it would be ready. Suddenly shouting was heard in the distance and everyone gathered around each other. A leash of rabbits flew past them with a elderly wizard at the helm.

"Radagast" Gandalf then said. He pulled him aside and they begun a deep conversation occasionally looking back. He handed gandalf something, who quickly placed it un his robes. A snarl above Thria's head caused her to scream. Suddenly on the floor dead was a wolf like creature.

"Warg scouts! Which means an orc pack is not far behind!" Thorin then said. Bilbo instantly looked terrified as did Thria. Amidst all the panic Ori informed the group that the ponies had bolted.

"I'll draw them off." Radagast then said hopping onto his wooden sleigh.

"These are Gundabad wargs. They will outrun you!" Gandalf said causing radagast to smile.

"These are Rhosgobel rabbits. I'd like to see them try." and with that he was gone. Immediately gandalf told them to run and run they did. They ducked and hid behind giant boulders as radagast drew the wargs out. Gandlaf looked around as he was shouting commands on where to run. They took cover behind a boulder gaining a moment to breath. Gandalf had vanished again causing thorin to growl. A snarl above them made them freeze. Thorin looked at kili who nodded and quickly drew his bow and shot a arrow. The warg fell before them as did the rider.

Quickly the dwarfs swung there weapons to kill the enemy. Thria hid her face in Fili's shoulder so she didn't have to see. A loud howl sounded in the distance and they knew it was time to run. Suddenly gandalf appeared behind a boulder urging them to run towards him. Thorin send Bilbo and Thria first who quickly slid down the into a small cavern. Kili stayed behind firing arrows the best he could to give them a chance.

"Kili now" Thorin said as kili ran and slid down followed by his uncle. A horn in the distance sounded and roaring and screechs sounded above them. Thria yelped as a orc rolled down with a arrow sticking out from between its eyes. Thorin pulled the arrow and hissed.

"Elves"

"Follow the path" Dwalin then said moving everyone deeper into the cavern. Thria felt weird as if here was some sort of magic surrounding her. She shook her head, trying to stop the haze from consuming her.

"It feels like magic" bilbo then said. Gandalf smiled and nodded causing bilbo to quicken his pace. As the light drew closer so did the sound of water falling above them. They stepped out into the open and thria's breath caught at the sight before her. It was like something out of a story book she read many moons ago. Butterflies and bired flew all around her, the smell of autumn hung in the air.

"The Valley of Imladris. In the common tongue, it's known by another name." Gandalf then said.

"Rivendell" Both thria and bilbo then said. Gandalf and thorin begun to argue once more about the elves.

"We have a map that we cannot read. Lord Elrond could help us." Gandalf then said. Everyone looked at the exchange between them no one said a word.

"This was your plan all along, to seek refuge with our enemy." Thorin spat causing gandalf to looked annoyed.

"You have no enemies here, Thorin Oakenshield. The only ill-will to be found in this valley is that which you bring yourself. But we have questions that need to be answered. If we are to be successful this will need to be handled with tact, and respect, and no small degree of charm, which is why you will leave the talking to me." He then huffed walking towards the large open courtyard. Thria looked around at waterfalls cascading down into the clear lakes. Suddenly her body felt weak and tired and wanted to collapse.

They gathered around whilst gandalf spoke elvish to someone. The horn hey heard before sounded as a stampede of horses galloped there way towards them. Thorin threw bilbo and thria behind him as they formed a protective circle. Gandlaf smiled as a elf jumped from his horse greeting him with a smile. The elf looked at thorin and bowed slightly. Thria felt her body go limp before she collapsed on the floor.

"Thria" both kili and fili then said. As she hit the ground her tunic lifted slightly showing a oozing scratch on her hip.

"A morgal shaft has grazed her skin, quickly get to the healers" The elf then said. Everyone looked on as thria was taken away. The elf then spoke in his tongue towards them, with some amusement.

"What is he saying? Does he offer us insult?" Gloin then said feeling a little braver.

"No master gloin Lord Elrond is offering you food, shelter and rest" Gandalf said turning away. The dwarfs looked on and all nodded as they followed gandalf up the marble steps.

"Rooms are down the hall, rest as much as you need. If you prefer outside then arrangements for comfort can be made. Thria will fine, my healers will alert bilbo when she is awake" With that elrond walked away with gandalf. Thorin looked at his men seeing the tiredness behind there eyes. He too was feeling restless and needed a decent sleep.

"We sleep in rooms tonight, tomorrow we decide what we shall do" Everyone agreed and all went into there own rooms. every dwarf lay on there bed hoping and praying that Thria would be alright. Fili lay there and let a stray tear fall from his eye. In a short period of time fili had grown fond of thria. He could see himself having a life with her. He could see himself and his brother married to her, and her having there dwarflings. Fili closed his eyes thinking of thria allowing her smile to send him into a much needed sleep.


End file.
